Messing with the Vance's and the Almighty freeman
by eternity-beyond
Summary: Here's my take on what I'm gonna do if I meet Alyx, Eli and Gordon. Disclaimer: I do not own anything, OOC alert I guess lol. This is my first HL fic so pleaaaase bear with me TT. I stopped for a long time from writing so please bear with it too :3


"Neh? What is this?" I was awoken in a room that is arranged more of like an office? I sat up from my lying position on a red sofa. I saw a man with a prosthetic leg, using a computer and talking about some resistance thingy. Could it be? ….

I let my eyes scan the whole room. I can see a woman who's sporting a brown jacket, a grey hoodie, denim pants and a headband on her.. head of course. She seems to be checking out some gun that she seemed to own. And there beside her, sat a guy with an orange suit with the very familiar lambda symbol on its chest. He had a chestnut brown hair and beard; he is also wearing a pair of glasses.

"Oh you're awake now" The man with that prosthetic leg suddenly stood up and walked up to me. "We saw you unconscious in the train station, you nearly got victimized by a headcrab. You know, those things that look like… crabs!" The lady in brown said as she turned her body to my direction. Eh? So I am really in here! "They look more of like cockroaches to me" I shook my head, which caused the lady to chuckle. "But thank god Gordon shot that in time" My eyes went O.o "Gordon? As in Gordon Freeman? That guy with that awesome glasses, orange suit and with that very badass crowbar? The guy who pushed the Xen crystal to the test chamber then voila, resulted into the Black Mesa Incident? WOOOOAAAH! Man, I've seen you fight some of those weird balled spiderlike thingy!" I suddenly burst out with many questions, causing them to have this expression:

Eli: O.o  
Alyx: … -_-"

Gordon: ….. -_-

Okay, maybe I was too excited for this lol, amazement evident in my face. Hell yeah, I'm in the Half Life world! "Okay, I'm sorry about that sudden outburst of emotions, but I've been a fan of you guys… Especially 'Aldon'" I giggled as the three gave me a questioning look. "Aldon?" The three repeated. I looked at Eli, then at Alyx and Gordon "Alyx and Gordon. It's a ship name" I dreamily said. This caused Alyx to be embarrassed and Gordon? He just raised his eyebrows lol. Eli chuckled, "That would be no problem for me if that Aldon comes to reality eh" He said as Alyx was about to burst. "Gordon, I trust in you" I jokingly said and pat the HEV suited guy on the shoulder and he just shook his head.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" Alyx asked.

"To tell you the truth, I ended up here because…"

"Because of what?" – Eli

"I spent 48 hours playing Half Life 1, Half Life 2 Ep 1 and Ep 2 nonstop" – Me

And this surprised the three.

"And then you teleported here?" –Alyx

"Indeed"

"Weird indeed, one cannot teleport unless someone opened up a portal to here from your world" –Alyx

"I never thought teleportation and things exist. I thought they're only in movies."

"But those work here" – Eli

"I know"

I let out a sigh, now what? I'm stuck here in this headcrab zombie ridden world, with these badass people in the same room. I never thought I get to see Gordon Freeman with my own two eyes, in third person, without me or any player controlling him, he still looks like the same as I've seen in images of him all over the internet.

"Now what's the plan?"

"How about you hang out with us for a while?"-Alyx

"eh?" What did she just say? "I'm not going to stay in a world with full of headcrabs and other peculiar creatures!"

"You have to, Dad has to come up ways of how to get you back to your world"-Alyx

Well, she's right -_- "Er… ugh okay" I sighed in defeat. Now what should I do -_-

"So, tell us about your world" – GORDON

Eh? O.O "You talk?!"

"Of course I do" – Gordon  
"What the actual-"

"This is a milestone…"-Alyx

"Indeed, at least he can finally voice out his feelings for 'ya eh" I jokingly spat at Alyx, she twitched her eyebrows upon hearing this.

"What are you saying -_-" – alyx sweatdropped.

"Because Aldon is such a great pairing. My OTP indeed lol"  
"erg stop with your out of this world terms will ya" – Gordon

"Isn't 'erg' some kind of unit of energy thingy? Stop with the science crap, I'm not good at those"

Gordon sighed out of exasperation "Just shut up" he mouthed.

Burn lol, a man of few words, but once he talks…. Lol.

"Oh stop this bickering will 'ya" –Alyx

"Only if Gordon approves of Aldon"

"Hell no" –Gordon and Alyx

"Seriously, I don't understand why people keep on making a couple out of us" – alyx.

"First, you two look cute together, Second, you two have such great chemistry, third, you two make a good fighting duo, and lastly, you two look cute together" I chuckled "And oh, I'm sure.." I paused and looked at Gordon "That old man would love to have you as his son-in-law" I continued and raised my eyebrows up and down.

"You know what stranger, just shut up" – Gordon

"Okay, little girl, you can-" –Eli

I immediately looked at Eli as he clasped his hands and then ran to him "GORDON WAS PLANNING TO ASK FOR YOUR DAUGHTER'S HAND" I suddenly burst out "BUT HE WAS TOO SHY TO BRING IT UP TO YOU AND THEN ASKED ME TO TELL YOU INSTEAD" I raised my eyebrows in excitement and they were like

Eli: O.O OoO \\(^_^)/

Alyx: O.O

Gordon: … O.O

"Then I'm willing to approve of them then! Finally, my daughter's going to get married, have a family of her own and soon… I'm going to have a grandchild finally~" He excitingly declared. I smirked. Hahaha, after letting me through so many crap with Half Life, Gordon and Alyx, now finally I got back at ya lol.

"So long then, good luck with the wedding~" I teased and headed to my own world.

I guess messing up with the characters isn't even bad after all lol.


End file.
